Pandore Abysse
by Belly Barma
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que c'est "mourir" ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "mourir" ? Ca veut dire que je ne la verrai plus jamais ?" Une jeune fille aux cheveux cyan est retrouvé par Pandora, à l'agonie. Personne ne sais qui elle est. Elle n'apparait dans aucune archive. Ses yeux sont de couleurs rubis. "Il n'y a que nous pour décider si on est maudit !" ! SPOILER
1. Préface

_« Chacun, parce qu'il pense, est seul responsable de la sagesse ou de la folie de sa vie, c'est-à-dire de sa destinée. »_

Platon

* * *

 _« L'enfer est tout entier dans ce mot : solitude. »_

Victor Hugo

* * *

 _« Le temps est comme une rivière ; tu ne peux pas toucher la même eau deux fois, car le flux qui est passé ne passera jamais à nouveau. »_

* * *

 _« On peut aisément pardonner à un enfant qui a peur de l'obscurité. La vraie tragédie de la vie, c'est lorsque les hommes on peur de la lumière. »_

Platon

* * *

 _« Le courage, c'est de comprendre sa propre vie... Le courage, c'est d'aimer la vie et de regarder la mort d'un regard tranquille... Le courage, c'est d'aller à l'idéal et de comprendre le réel. »_

Jean Jaurès

* * *

 _« C'est ridicule ! »_

La volonté de l'abysse

* * *

 _« Je crois qu'il est nécessaire de se demander systématiquement « pourquoi »... Même si au final on en arrive à la même conclusion ! »_

Lacie Baskerville

* * *

 _« Arrête ça ! Je... JE NE VEUX PAS TUER ! »_

Oz


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Chante.

Je chante sa chanson.

Douce et triste. Qui me sert le cœur.

Elle me la chantait il y a longtemps, très longtemps...

Tombe.

Je tombe dans le néant.

 _C'est la fin._

Pourquoi ?

Aucune idée...

J'ai oublié.

J'ai tout oublier.

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?

Aucune idée...

Comment pourrais-je me souvenir ?

Peut-être qu'en détruisant tout...

Oui, c'est ça !

Si détruit tout, avoir oublié n'aura plus d'importance.

Je n'aurais plus d'importance.

Tout sera parfait.

Alors tout doit disparaître.

Tout.

Tout.

Tout.

Tout.

Tout doit être oublié.

Les souvenirs font mal alors, sans souvenir nous serons tous heureux.

 _ **? :** Hé... Qui es-tu ?_

Le néant.

Le vide total.

Personne.

Tout le monde.

Je ris à cette conclusion.

 _C'est la fin._

Tout se craquelle autour de moi.

 _ **? :** Non... NOOON ! Non, s'il te plaît, pas ça ! Ne détruit pas le monde !_


	3. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1 : Histoire de nom**

Le clocher sonne 22 heures. Un garçon blond décoiffé à l'air agacé et un noiraud portant de grosses lunettes et un dictionnaire marches dans les rues de la capitale, Réveil.

 _ **Le blond :**_ Bon! Où est-ce que tu m'emmène Leo!?

 _ **Leo :**_ Je voulais juste trouver le dernier modèle du dictionnaire de langue.

 _ **Le blond :**_ ET C'EST POUR ÇA QUE TU ME FAIT SORTIR À CETTE HEURE!?

 _ **Leo *sourire sadique*:**_ Il est deux fois plus gros donc fait deux fois plus mal. Il me le faut en urgence pour ton cas, Elliot.

Elliot déglutit avec difficulté.

 _ **Leo :**_ Qu'est ce que c'est...?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Quoi?

 _ **Leo :**_ Regarde là-bas... Par terre...

En effet, une masse au contours indéfini par le noir de la nuit était étendue sur le sol. Les garçons se penchèrent sur cette chose.

 _ **Elliot :**_ C'est une...

 _ **Leo :**_ Oui... C'est une jeune fille.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Elle est couverte de sang... Il faut la mettre en sécurité.

* * *

 _Il fait si noir... Il fait si lumineux... Les douces lumières doré qui parcheminent le sol sont si ternes, si belles..._

 _ **? :** Qu'est ce que tu fais là?_

 _Je me retourne et découvre une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux beaux yeux rouges sangs. Elle est très mignonne._

 _ **... (Moi):** Je ne sais pas... Je crois que j'habite ici mais je ne me souviens plus..._

 _ **Petite :** Comment est ce que tu t'appelles?_

 _ **... :** Et toi? Comment t'appelles-tu?_

 _ **Petite :** Moi je m'appelle Lacie! Et, moi aussi, un jour, j'habiterai ici!_

 _ **... :** Tu sais... Ce n'est pas drôle d'habiter ici... On s'ennuie..._

 _ **Lacie :** Je ne m'ennuierai pas si tu est là! En plus, c'est très beau ici..._

 _ **... :** Tu as raison... Mais tu seras souvent seule... Je disparais, de temps en temps..._

 _ **Lacie :** Ce n'est pas grave! Je suis toujours seule! Tu veux bien qu'on soit amies vu qu'on est seules toutes les deux?_

 _ **... :** Bien sûr mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre... Je n'ai jamais eut d'amis..._

 _ **Lacie :** Moi non plus mais on apprendra!_

 _ **... :** Tu as raison..._

 _ **Lacie :** Dis! Je ne sais toujours pas ton nom! Comment tu t'appelle?_

 _ **... :** Je m'appelle..._

* * *

 _ **PDV DE ...**_

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. La lumière m'éblouit. Mes paupières papillonnent. Je suis dehors... Je suis sortie... Enfin!

Un petit rire nerveux me secoue... Rire nerveux qui part en grand fou rire hystérique.

Une porte s'ouvre et un homme entre. Je ne peux cependant pas m'arrêter. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Mon corps se tord. J'ai mal au ventre. Je ne peut pas m'arrêter. Je ris. Je ris et je ris encore. Mes yeux sont fermés. Je ne vois pas l'homme.

 _ **... :**_ JE SUIS SORTIE ! JE SUIS SORTIE! ENFIN!

 _ **Homme :**_ Calmez-vous... Je vous en pris... Il est 2 heures du matin... Vous allez réveiller tout le monde...

Mon esprit me quitte. Je tombe dans un sommeil profond.

 _..._

Un sommeil sans rêves...

 _ **? :**_ Vous dormez profondément, miss... Hihi~

 _ **? :**_ Tu baves dans ton sommeil, petite...

 _ **? (N°1) :**_ Enfin Emily... Il y a des vérités qu'il ne faut pas dire... Huhu~

J'ouvre les yeux et fixe le plafond. Il est blanc. Je ris... Aux éclats... Et je... pleure... aime... déteste... adore... hais... Je suis vivante ! Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas... Pourtant... C'est bien se jour là, j'en suis sûre... C'est bien ce jour là que je suis morte. Ce n'est pas possible...

 _ **? (N°1):**_ Donc... Miss... Comment t'appelles-tu?

 _ **... :**_ Et toi? Comment t'appelles-tu?

 _ **? (N°1):**_ Je suis Xerxes Break mais c'est juste Break pour les non-intimes...

Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui me parle. C'est un homme. Il a les cheveux blanc coupés aux épaules et un oeil rouge couleur sang, comme les miens.

 _ **... :**_ Tu as les yeux rouges...

 _ **Break :**_ Hum... Vous aussi... Si je peux me permettre.

 _ **... *soupire*:**_ Je ne le sais que trop bien... mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres gens comme moi...

 _ **Break *moqueur*:**_ Ça te rassure?

 _ **... :**_ Non... Je me demande juste pourquoi tu es toujours de ce monde...

 _ **Break :**_ ...

Il doit se dire que je suis folle... Tout le monde me croira folle... Je veux qu'ils me laisse tranquille... Tous... Mais je ne veux pas être seule... Je ne veux plus jamais être seule... J'ai vécue trop souvent seule. Je ne sais plus pourquoi... Je crois avoir eut une amie mais je ne sais plus... J'oublie... Ma vie est faite comme ça. Je vis trop longtemps et mon corps ne supporterait pas tous mes souvenirs alors j'oublie... Alors... Qui suis-je vraiment? Je l'ai sût un jour mais j'ai oubliée... J'ai tout oublié. Parce que je suis faîte de vide... Parce que je suis vide. Parce que je suis morte sans être morte.

 _ **... :**_ Quand sommes-nous?

 _ **Break :**_ L'été il me semble..

 _ **... :**_ Oui mais à quelle époques?

 _ **Break :**_ 100 ans après la tragédie de sablier.

Je ne répond pas. Cet évènement me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais plus quoi... Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus rien.

 _ **Break :**_ Je ne sais toujours pas ton nom miss... Comment tu t'appelle?

Je fixe sa pupille de sang. Un souvenir me reviens. Il est flou mais visible. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux beaux yeux rouges. Elle est très mignonne. Elle me parle « _Dis! Je ne sais toujours pas ton nom! Comment tu t'appelle? »_ et je lui répond... « _Je m'appelle... »_

 _ **Break :**_ Alors?

 _ **... :**_ Je m'appelle... Pandore... Pandore Abysse…


	4. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : Tea party?**

 _ **PDV EXTERNE**_

 _ **Break :**_ Alors?

 _ **... :**_ Je m'appelle... Pandore... Pandore Abysse...

Le chapelier est profondément troublé mais il n'en laisse rien paraître.

 _ **Break :**_ Bien... Miss Pandore... Tu devrais te rendormir un peu.

 _ **Pandore :**_ C'est consternant la façon que tu as de vouvoyer puis de tutoyer juste après.

Il ne répond rien. Il ne peut même plus faire de mauvaise blague. Il est choqué. Devait-il en parler? Ne devrait-il pas...? Le pauvre est complètement perdu.

 _ **Break :**_ J'ai des choses à faire...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Xerxes...?

 _ **Break :**_ Mmh...?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Tu pourras venir me prévenir quand vous déciderez de m'enfermiez ou me tuez?

 _ **Break :**_ Oui... Mais je ne pense pas qu'il en soit ainsi... Pourquoi cette question? Vous pensez être dangereuse?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Je ne sais pas... Mais je demande par précaution.

L'homme aux cheveux blanc la regarde étrangement. Il se tourne vers le placard et entre dedans.

 _ **Pandore :**_ À bientôt Xerxes aux yeux rouges...

Et il disparaît.

La jeune demoiselle se lève doucement et part se laver. Elle revient une demi heure après.

* * *

 _ **PDV DE PANDORE**_

Je sais que cet homme à été troublé en entendant mon nom. Il doit faire parti des fanatiques. Ils vont venir me ré-enfermée... Ou ils vont venir me tuer.

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis vraiment poisseuse. La crasse est incrustée dans ma peau. Je relève doucement mes longs cheveux bleu cyan. Je fixe mes yeux de malheur.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Tu sais que c'est de ta faute n'est-ce pas...

Oui... Je sais... Ou plutôt, je savais... J'ai dû oublier…

J'ai l'air d'une fille de 15 ans. Mon reflet me sourit mais je ne veux pas sourire. Je veux partir des personnes mais je veux rester près des autres. Je suis contradictoire. J'aime le chaud et la neige. J'aime le sang et les pansements. J'aime la solitude et les amis. Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà eut des amis mais je pense... Je ne sais plus…

Je repars dans un rire de fou. Je ne suis pas encore folle mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Je veux vivre. J'en ai mare de survivre. Je veux _VIVRE_. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux plus être enfermé.

Mon esprit est embrouillé mais une chose est sûre : je ne veux plus voir ces yeux.

Mon point part et brise le miroir. Ma main saigne. Je lèche la plaie. Elle guérit instantanément. Après une bonne douche, rien de mieux que de dormir dans un bon lit. Je soupire de bonheur et m'endors en quelques secondes.

* * *

 _ **... :** Je m'appelle... Pandore... Pandore Abysse._

 _ **Lacie :** Oh! Tu t'appelle Abysse! Cet endroit aussi s'appelle Abysse... Moi et les Baskervilles sommes en devoir de le protéger!_

 _ **Pandore :** Hein..._

 _Je le savais déjà... Je ne me souvient plus qui sont les Baskervilles mais je savais ça... Avant..._

 _ **Lacie :** Je dois y aller avant que Glen ne me cherche!_

 _ **Pandore :** Glen..._

 _ **Lacie :** Tu le connais?_

 _ **Pandore :** Je crois... Oui... Je ne sais plus..._

 _ **Lacie :** Je lui demanderai..._

 _ **Pandore :** Non! Ne parle à personne de moi... S'il te plaît..._

 _ **Lacie :** D'accord... À bientôt... Pandore aux yeux rouges..._

 _ **Pandore :** À bientôt... Mon amie... Lacie..._

 _Et elle part. Elle me laisse seule mais je ne lui en veut pas…_

 _Je sais qu'elle reviendra..._

* * *

Je me réveille doucement, m'habille…

J'essaye de me souvenir de mon rêve mais je n'y arrive pas.

Tiens... Le miroir est cassé... _"7 ans de malheur"._.. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus...

Je porte une robe noire satinée avec bustier. Elle a cependant des manches et un col de dentelle. Un collant opaque enrobe mes fines jambes. Des petites ballerines noires me chaussent.

Quelqu'un toque.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Entrez!

La porte laisse passer un homme brun aux yeux en amandes. Il porte des lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

 _ **Homme :**_ Bonjours. Je me présente : je suis l'agent Reim Lunette, pour vous servir. Et vous quel est votre nom?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Il me semble que je l'ai dit à votre ami déjà... Comment s'appelait-il? Xerxre? Xerxas? Ah, oui... Xerxes... Xerxes Break.

 _ **Reim :**_ Vous avez rencontrée Break...?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Je crois... Oui.

 _ **Reim**_ **:** Mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit...?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de poser des questions sans réponses? Ça me gêne profondément.

 _ **Reim**_ **:** Euh... D'accord... Quel est votre nom?

 _ **Pandore**_ **:** Je me nomme Pandore.

 _ **Reim**_ **:** Pandore comment?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Je refuse de vous le dire. Allez demander à votre "ami". Je ne parle qu'aux yeux de sang.

 _ **Homme :**_ Dans ce cas... Je me retire... Au revoir...

Reim Lunette sort.

Encore seule.

 _Tu n'es jamais seule... Souviens-toi... Je suis là..._

Je souris. C'est vrai... Tu es toujours là... Rien ne pourra nous séparer... Même la mort.

J'ai envie d'aller me promener, d'aller voir le dehors. Ils ont verrouillé la porte. Il me reste donc la fenêtre. Je l'ouvre et regarde la descente. Je dois être enfermée au 3/4ème étage, la végétation est dense sur le mur. C'est bon. Je peux descendre. J'enjambe le cadre et pose mon pied sur le lierre. Il est assez gros pour supporter mon poids. Même si se n'est pas un exploit.

Une guêpe curieuse vient se posé sur moi. Je n'aime pas les guêpes. Je l'écrase avec mon autre main. Je n'ai plus aucune accroche et je m'en rend compte trop tard. Je tombe et m'écrase sur quelque chose de chaud.

 _ **? :**_ Aïe...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Désolée...

Je me lève et observe la personne sur lequel je me suis écrasée. Cet homme a les yeux vairons. Le droit est doré et le gauche est rouge.

 _ **Homme :**_ Tiens, tiens... Une enfant maudite...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je suis maudite?

 _ **Homme :**_ Les gens nous appelle les enfants maudits car nous avons les yeux rouges. Il semblerait que nous portions malheur.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Cette histoire me dit quelque chose...

Je ne comprend pas bien. Pour moi, les autres m'adoraient à cause de les yeux rouges... Il m'adorait trop.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Comment t'appeles-tu _l'hétérochrome_?

 _ **Homme :**_ Je suis Vincent Nightray... Pour vous servir... Et quel est votre nom, charmante demoiselle?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Je m'appelle Pandore Abysse.

Le garçon est plein d'incompréhension. Il ne veut pas le montrer. Je peux lire les sentiments et les émotions de chacun. Don bien inutile... Il est déboussolé. Je vais m'amuser un peu...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Mais il y a une erreur... Vois-tu... Je n'ai pas les yeux rouge...

 _ **Vincent :**_ Ben si... Tes yeux sont rouge...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Tu en es sûr?

Je le fixe avec insistance. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Il voit mes yeux passé du rouge au violet, du violet au bleu, du bleu au verts...

 _ **Vincent :**_ Euh... Eh bien...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Tu n'en est pas sûr n'est-ce pas?

 _ **Vincent**_ **:** Mais si... Ils étaient... Ils étaient rouges...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Non... Je ne crois pas qu'ils est déjà été rouge...

 _ **Vincent :**_ Euh...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Bien... À plus tard Vincent l'hétérochrome...

 _ **Vincent :**_ ...

Je vais continué ma petite promenade... Les oiseaux chantent, le ciel est bleu... Ce serait le temps idéale pour un thé…

J'entends des gens. Ça vient de derrière ce buisson. Je me dirige à pas de loup pour les observés.

Un noiraud, un blond cendré et un blond comme les blés discutent sous un arbre.

Le dernier se lève d'un coup.

 _ **Le blond :**_ E... Elliot ! Maintenant, toi et moi... Nous sommes amis, non?

 _ **L'autre blond :**_ Quoi?

 _ **Le 1er blond :**_ Dans ce cas, travaillons ensemble alors... Pour changer les relations entres les maisons Vessalius et Nightray! Nous avons appris la maison l'un de l'autre, et avons réalisé que cette situation est ridicule. Alors faisons en sorte que les autres gens le réalisent aussi !

Encore un Nightray...

 _ **L'autre blond (il semblerait que ce soit Elliot):**_ Comment?

 _ **Le 1er blond :**_ N... Notre amitié pourrait être... Une source d'inspiration pour eux, par exemple.

 _ **Elliot et le noiraud :**_ HEIN !?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Idiot... Comme si ça pouvait marcher...

 _ **L'autre blond (alias idiot):**_ NE TE MOQUE PAS!

 _"Idiot"_ était tout rouge.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Même si... cela ne semble pas possible...

Elliot tend le point vers l'autre blond comme pour créer une alliance. L'autre blond tape dedans sans hésiter.

 _ **Le noiraud :**_ Enfin, tu admets que tu aimes bien Oz...

 _ **Elliot *tout rouge*:**_ MAIS... MAIS PAS DE TOUT... ENFIN LEO!

 _ **Oz *tête triste*:**_ Mais.. Mais...

 _ **Elliot *Encore plus rouge*:**_ ARRÊTE NABOT!

Une petite voix haut perché les interromps.

 _ **? :**_ Grand frère!

Une fille blonde avec une _**ÉNORME**_ poitrine arrive en sautillant. Elle est accompagnée de deux petits chats. Elliot attrape Léo par le bras et l'emmène dans les fourrés, heureusement, pas dans celles où je suis cachée.

 _ **Oz :**_ Ada!?

 _ **Ada :**_ Je suis venue car père m'a appelé.

La demoiselle regarde à droite et à gauche, regardant chaque invité.

 _ **Oz :**_ Tu cherches quelqu'un?

 _ **Ada :**_ Rien... N'y pense pas.

Une petite fille qui doit avoir 16 ans tout au plus arrive de derrière un arbre. Elle a des cheveux blancs aux reflets bleus/violets, de grand yeux bleu dénués de sentiments. Une robe bleu aux manches trop longue lui sert de vêtement. Elle chausse de grandes bottes blanches qui lui montent au dessus du genou. Pas très feminine, cette fillette...

 _ **Oz :**_ … Echo ?

La concernée se retourne. Il a l'air de la reconnaître.

 _ **Oz :**_ C'est toi! Ma petite echo...

 _ **Echo :**_ ECHO TOUT COURT !

 _ **Oz :**_ Ha... Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis la Sainte-Brigitte ! Que c'est-il passé ? Tu as soudain disparu, j'étais inquiet.

 _ **Echo :**_ ... Echo... Echo est juste venue voir se qui se passait. Echo ferait mieux de rentrer.

 _ **Oz :**_ Allez, joins-toi au thé!

 _ **Echo :**_ Quoi?

 _ **Oz :**_ Plus on est de fous, plus on rit! Eh puis... J'aimerai prendre une tasse de thé avec toi !

Echo rougit un peu à cette dernière phrase. Ils se dirigent tous vers les tables.

Un homme blond à barbe se met à braillé des choses que je ne peut pas entendre avec la distance. Toutes les personnes se réunirent pour prendre une photo.

Ce moment de groupe se termina dans la rigolade. Ils se préparaient à faire une partie de croquet. Il se dirigeaient dans ma direction quand une petite fille s'arrêta soudain.

Je crois que je la connais ou que je l'ai connu mais j'ai oubliée... _Alice..._ Elle a de très longs cheveux bruns avec deux petites tresses sur les côtés. Elle renifle l'air.

 _ **Oz :**_ Qu'y a-t-il Alice?

 _ **Alice :**_ Je sens une drôle d'odeur.

 _ **Oz :**_ C'est peut-être encore Elliot qui-

 _ **Elliot :**_ TAIS-TOI NABOT!

La jeune fille ne les écoute pas et regarde dans ma direction. Son regard croise le mien. Elle me pointe du doigt.

 _ **Alice :**_ Hé toi !

L'assistance se retourne d'un même mouvement vers la direction que pointe Alice.

 _ **Alice :**_ T'es qui!?

Oz et Elliot me sortent des buissons.

Break s'étrangle avec sa salive.

 _ **Break :**_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Moi aussi, contente de te revoir Break!

 _ **Oz :**_ Tu l'as connais?

 _ **Break *gêné*:**_ Non... Bien sûr que non...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Méchant! Tu pourrais faire un effort pour te souvenir!

 _ **Reim :**_ Qu'est-ce que vous faite là !? Vous étiez enfermée !

 _ **Pandore :**_ Il fait trop beau pour rester enfermé ! La porte marchait pas alors je suis passée par la fenêtre!

 _ **Alice :**_ T'es qui?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Bonjours Alice.

 _ **Alice :**_ On se connaît?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Ch'sais plus...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Reim, Qui c'est?

 _ **Reim :**_ La fille que vous nous avez ramené la semaine dernière, vous et Leo.

 _ **Leo :**_ Ha oui, je me souviens...

 _ **Reim :**_ Vous devriez rester vous reposer!

 _ **Pandore :**_ J'en est assez de me reposer... J'ai dormi combien de temps?

 _ **Reim :**_ Une semaine.

 _ **Fille rousse/blonde :**_ Nous devrions faire les présentations... Je suis Sharon Rainsworth, voici le duc Vessalius...

 _ **Duc Vessalius :**_ Mais tu peux m'appeler Oscar.

 _ **Sharon :**_ Gilbert Nightray...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Oz, Alice, Leo, Elliot, Xerxes, Reim, Ada et Echo.

 _ **Sharon :**_ Comment tu...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Pour certains, je connaissais, pour d'autres, j'ai observée.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Observée quoi au juste?

 _ **Pandore :**_ En grande partie ta conversation avec Oz et je trouve...

 _ **Elliot :**_ C'EST BON ! C'EST BON ! JE N'AI RIEN DEMANDÉ !

 _ **Pandore :**_ Ok...

 _ **? :**_ HAHA ! JE SAVAIS QUE TU AVAIS LES YEUX ROUGES !

 _ **Break :**_ Rah... Encore ce rat d'égout...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Vincent...

 _ **Vincent :**_ JE N'AI JAMAIS ÉTÉ BERNÉ ! JE SAVAIS !

 _ **Gilbert :**_ VINCENT !

 _ **Vincent :**_ Hein... Qui me parle?

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Vincent ! Reveille-toi !

 _ **Pandore :**_ C'est une manie chez lui de s'endormir dans des endroits bizarre?

 _ **Break :**_ Oui mais c'est nouveau qu'il dorme debout...

 _ **Vincent *vient de se réveiller*:**_ Grand frère ! Ne traine pas avec cette personne...

 _ **Break :**_ C'est de moi dont-tu parles?

 _ **Vincent *pointe Pandore*:**_ Non. Elle... Elle est bizarre...

 _ **Pandore :**_ C'est moi qui suis bizarre l'hétérochrome? Tu tiens à la vie ou pas?

 _ **Alice :**_ Vous vous connaissez?

 _ **Gilbert :**_ T'es vraiment longue à la détente...

 _ **Oz :**_ Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés?

 _ **Vincent :**_ Elle s'est écrasée sur moi.

 _ **Les gens :**_...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Je suis tombée de la fenêtre et il dormait par terre.

 _ **Les gens :**_ ...

 _ **Reim :**_ Mais tu es tombée du 4ème étage...?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Ouai...

 _ **Les gens :**_ ...

 _ **Sharon :**_ Break, est-ce que tu pourrais la ramené à sa chambre et la surveiller s'il te plaît ?

 _ **Break :**_ C'est un ordre ?

 _ **Sharon :**_ Oui.

 _ **Oscar :**_ Je pense que la partie de croquet va être annulé du coup...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Oui. C'est pas sympa de jouer sans moi.

 _ **Break :**_ Venez miss Pandore.

 _ **Pandore *sourire angélique*:**_ Bien sûr mon Xerxes aux yeux rouges.


	5. Chapter 3

_**Houla... J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre sur cette fiction... QUOI ?! La dernière fois que j'ai posté un chapitre dessus sur , c'était le 9 OCTOBRE ?! Mais pourtant, ce chapitre est fini depuis longtemps !**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **Ne me dîtes quand même pas que je ne l'ai pas posté parce que j'étais prise d'une flegme aigüe... -_-**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **Bon bon ! Ok ! J'avoue ! Mais qu'il y a-t-il de mal à ça ?! :,(**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **Oui... Je sens le regard oppressant de ceux qui me lisent...**_

 _ **Désolée...**_

 _ **Navrée...**_

 _ **Pardon...**_

 _ **T-T**_

 _ **Conscience : Pleure... Pleure... Tu pisseras moins...**_

 _ **Merci pour tous ceux qui ont commenter... ^^ En fait, je pensais que je l'avais publier depuis longtemps (merci à Guest pour me l'avoir rappelé... (et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ! XD))**_

 _ **À vrai dire, je l'écris un peu sur le moment donc j'invente au fur et à mesure ! Mais je sais l'histoire globale !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Tout le monde ne rêve pas**

 _ **PVD PANDORE**_

Nous marchions côte à côte. Moi et lui. Pandora, la conquérante, et Xerxes Break, le chapelier fou. Il boitillait un peu. Ça devait être ça démarche habituelle car personne ne semblait y faire vraiment attention. Nous nous déplacions en silence. Ce ne fut pas moi qui le brisa.

 _ **Break :**_ Mais comment peux-tu t'en sortir aussi facilement après être tombée du quatrième étages ?

 _ **Pandore *hausse les épaules* :**_ Va savoir.

 _ **Break :**_ C'est tout ?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Quoi donc ?

 _ **Break :**_ C'est tout ce que ça te fais ?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Tu veux quoi ? Que je me mette à hurler de terreur ? Ce n'est pas mon genre.

 _ **Break :**_ Non, mais... Ton bras est gonflé.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Quoi ?

Je baisse mes yeux vers mes bras. Le gauche est tout rouge et enflé.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Ah, oui. C'est vrai...

 _ **Break :**_ Mmh ?

 _ **Pandore :**_ J'avais oublié que j'étais allergique aux guêpes.

L'albinos glousse devant ma réaction. Je sans mes joues empourpré légèrement. Ma bouche se tord en une grimasse non-identifiée.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?!

 _ **Break :**_ Ta tête à se moment là... Hihihi... C'était tellement ridicule ! Hihihihihihihi !

 _ **Pandore *marmonne* :**_ Entre nous, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus ridicule...

 _ **Break :**_ Toi, assurément !

 _ **Pandore :**_ Pourquoi ? Je suis normale !

 _ **Break :**_ Tu es loin d'être normale ! Tes cheveux bleus sont très... original, et ton visage est si expressif sans l'être que ça en devient comique !

 _ **Pandore :**_ Expressif sans l'être ?

 _ **Break :**_ Moui. Je ne saurais pas te le décrire mais on peut avoir l'impression que tu es très froide, en te regardant, mais en fait, c'est juste de la tristesse qui se reflète en toi. Quand une autre émotion t'envahis, ça se voit tout de suite.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Tu dis ça mais tu ne me vois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'étouffe avec sa salive et se met à tousser pour libérer sa gorge. Je le regarde sans sourciller. Il se plia en deux sous la pression de sa toux.

 _ **Break :**_ Com- _***tousse***_ Comment le sais-tu ? _***tousse***_

 _ **Pandore :**_ C'est simple. Tu passe ton temps à regarder au dessus de ma tête.

 _ **Break :**_ Au dessus de ta... Mais non ! Je peux quand même apercevoir les silhouette et ta tête est là !

Il pointe un point imprécis au-dessus de mon crâne. Je lui baisse la main pour lui montrer où elle est réellement.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Qu'est-ce que tu me chante ? Ma tête est là.

 _ **Break :**_ Mais... Mais... Tes yeux... Tes yeux rouges... Ils sont au-dessus !

 _ **Pandore :**_ Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de fièvre ?

 _ **Break :**_ Non !

 _ **Pandore :**_ Ok.

 _ **Break :**_ Bien. Passons ça... Est-ce que tu as des souvenirs de avant ton réveil, miss ?

 _ **Pandore :**_ …... Je... Je ne... Je ne veux pas !

Je m'arrête et mets ma tête entre mes mains, les yeux écarquillés.

 _ **Break :**_ Quoi donc ?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Je ne veux pas me souvenir !

 _ **Break :**_ Et pourquoi cela ?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Parce que...

Mes yeux rouges s'écarquillent un petit peu plus.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Parce que... Parce que... J'ai trop peur !

Il fronce les sourcils et s'arrête à son tour. Le chapelier reste interdit quelques instants.

 _ **Break :**_ Miss Pandore ?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Je ne veux pas me souvenir ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! JAMAIS !Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux plus ! J'ai trop peur !

 _ **Break :**_ Miss ?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Je t'en supplie ! Ne me force pas ! Je t'en supplie !

 _ **Break :**_ Est-ce que tu te rappelles où tu étais ?! S'il te plaît, c'est très important !

 _ **Pandore :**_ Moi ? J'étais... J'étais... Dans un endroit noir, très noir... Il n'y avait rien... Rien d'autre que cette fille. Si belle... Elle disais... Elle disais... que son nom était... était... AAAAHHHH ! Je ne veux pas me souvenir ! Je ne veux pas ! J'ai trop peur ! Je ne veux plus jamais ça ! Jamais ! Jamais ! JAMAIS !

 _ **Break :**_ C'est bon... Calme toi... Calme toi, tout va bien...

Il tend la main vers moi pour me rassurer. Je la claque d'un mouvement sec.

 _ **Pandore :**_ AAAAHHHH ! AAAAAHHHHH ! NE M'APROCHE PAS ! NE M'APROCHE PAS ! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS !

Des larmes brulantes coulent le long de mes joues froides. Si chaudes... Si froides... Si vivantes ! Ça me tue ! Pourquoi sont elle comme ça ? Pourquoi sont-elles toutes semblables les une des autres ? Pourquoi coulent-elles dans se flux simple ? Du haut vers le bas, du haut vers le bas, du haut vers le bas, encore, et encore, et encore... Elles ne changent jamais ? Mais est-ce seulement possible, que quelque chose ne change jamais ? Non... Impossible. Tout change ! Tout nait ! Tout grandit ! Tout vit ! Tout vieillit ! Tout meure ! C'est le cycle de la vie. Tellement absurde. Tellement pitoyable. Je suis tellement absurde. Je suis tellement pitoyable. Peut-être est-ce que ça me rend comme tout le monde ? Non ! Je suis différente. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. À cause de mes yeux, sûrement. Mais alors... Je suis exclue ? C'est injuste ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je ne peux pas ?! Pourquoi je ne peux pas...

 _ **Pandore :**_ JE VEUX MOURIR ! AAAAAHHHHHH ! JE VOUDRAIS MOURIR ! TELLEMENT... TELLEMENT... POURQUOI ?!

 _Pandore... Calme toi..._

Je redressai ma tête d'un coup. Mais elle n'est pas là. Elle ne sera plus jamais là. Jamais. Alors... Qu'est ce que c'était ? Un souvenir ? Où bien...

Break avait le regard tourner vers moi, neutre. Ses cheveux blanc contrastaient parfaitement avec son œil rouge. Lui aussi, il était différent. Mais tellement semblable aux autres. Si terne. Si vide. Tout est si vide. Seule elle pouvait remplir de joie le cœur de chacun. Seule elle pouvait faire briller cette obscurité qui me happait, me tirait, me prenait, m'étouffait. Mais elle était partie et les ténèbres m'avaient englouti. À jamais.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Break...

 _ **Break :**_ Oui, miss ?

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, emplit de tristesse et de solitude.

Pandore : Rattrape moi, s'il te plaît, quand je tomberai.

Il m'interroge du regard. Je ne lui répond pas. Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls et mon corps se vide. Je crois que je souriais toujours. Je ne me souviens plus très bien. Tout est si flou. Le passé, le présent, le futur. Pour chacun de nous, tout est si dur. C'est tellement plus facile de fermer les yeux, de dormir et d'oublier. D'une certaine façon, elle avait raison. C'est beau la vie. S'ouvrir. Se perdre. Se trouver. Se haïr. S'aimer. Puis se refermer. À tout jamais.

 _ **Pandore :**_ J'ai peur, Xerxes.

 _ **Xerxes :**_ Il n'y a rien qui puisse vous faire peur, enfin ! Vous n'êtes plus dans l'abysse !

 _ **Pandore :**_ J'ai si peur d'oublier... J'ai si peur de faire du mal au gens... J'ai si peur de m'endormir, chaque soir... J'ai si peur de me réveiller, chaque matin... J'ai si peur... Si peur... De moi... Si peur, de vivre.

 _Tombe._

Je tombe.

 _Tombe._

Je m'accroche.

Je me craquelle.

Je me déchire.

Je me tue.

 _Puis je tombe._

 _À jamais._

* * *

 _Tout était beau se jour là. La brise qui sifflait un chant merveilleux parmi les feuilles des arbres. Le soleil qui brillait. Le ciel bleu. Les oiseaux qui dansaient dans les vagues de l'air. Glen nous avait emmené faire un pique-nique, moi et Marie-Anne. Il avait quinze année passé tandis que ma petite sœur n'en avait que quatre. J'étais entre les deux avec mes à peine dix ans. Je me souviens avoir mis une belle robe verte avec de petits dessins de muguets brodés dessus. J'avais noué mes cheveux qui me tombait aux épaules en queue-de-cheval haute et avais mon chapeau de paille. Marie-Anne était en robe légère rose saumon et Glen... Il était en Glen ! Il avait, à son habitude, de beau vêtements assez sobres avait de grandes bottes de cuir. Elle m'impressionnait beaucoup, ces bottes. Je voulais toujours les essayer mais elles n'étaient jamais à ma taille ! Glen en riait beaucoup._

 _J'ai toujours aimé voir Glen rire. Ça réchauffait le cœur, d'une certaine manière. Glen avait des cheveux violet et des yeux vert, brillants d'un petit éclat ingéniosité et de malice. Il faisait toujours des tours de farces et attrapes pour me faire sourire. Ce n'était pas très facile de me faire sourire. Non pas que j'étais particulièrement malheureuse mais j'étais surtout surprotégée pour une raison inconnue. Je crois que c'était à cause de cette femme qui était venue voir mes parents le jour de ma naissance. Glen était tout petit mais il s'en souvenait comme s'il l'avait vu hier. « C'était une très vielle femme très moche et toute ridée », m'avait-il dit. Elle était venue leur dire de me tuer. Leur dire que je ne devait pas vivre. Mais ils ont protestés. Elle leur à alors déclaré que, dans ce cas, ils étaient dans l'obligations de m'empêcher de faire des bêtises et que le jour viendrait où ils devraient m'enfermer dans un endroit d'où je ne sortirais jamais. Glen m'avait dit que la femme s'appelait jury._

 _Je n'avais jamais cru à cette histoire. Je pensais qu'il me disait ça pour me faire manger tous mes légumes ou d'autres choses dans ce genre. Mais plus je grandissais, plus je doutais. Était-ce vraiment vrai. Tous ces sourires tristes que mes parents me lançaient. Toutes ces conversations dont je ne saisissais pas le sens. Est-ce que c'était une blague, encore un mauvais tour ?_

 _Les papillons voletaient au dessus de nos mains, entre nos jambes frêles. J'aurais bien voulu être Pandore le papillon qui voletait. Où n'était-ce pas un papillon qui voulait être l'humaine sans valeur que j'étais ? Je regardais avec un mélange d'avidité et de jalousie ce prodige. Ses petites ailes battaient et il pouvait voler. Il était libre alors pourquoi préférait-il rester ici à les regarder manger ? C'était tellement injuste !_

 _Je tendis la main vers le bel insecte volant jaune citron qui planait au-dessus de mon sandwich au jambon. Je le pris délicatement entre mes doits fins puis arracha ses ailes, sans pitié, avant de jeter le corps qui vivait encore au loin._

 _Non, je n'étais pas normale._

 _J'étais un monstre._

 _Un monstre sans pitié._

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible ! ^^'**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **Oz :** **« Quand on considère qu'on est en train de faire de son mieux, c'est la preuve qu'on est pas assez exigeant envers soit même. »**_

 _ **Moi : ****Mais... Fayo...** **T-T**_

 _ **Xerxes (via Emily) : ****Hi hi hi... Enfin, gamin... Il y a des vérités qu'il ne faut pas dire !**_

 _ **Alice (coup de pied sauté dans la tête de son esclave) :** **Oz ! D'où tu parles avec d'autres filles que moi ?!**_

 _ **Moi :** **Mais...**_

 _ **Gilbert :** **Stupide Lapin ! Ne t'adresses pas comme ça à mon maître !**_

 _ **Moi : ****Eh-ho... !**_

 _ **Elliot : ****GILBERT ! TU AS DÉSHONORÉ LES NIGHTRAY !**_

 _ **Léo :** **Elliot... (sort son poingt)**_

 _ **Moi :** **Les gens...**_

 _ **Ciel Phantomhive : ****C'est quoi tout ce boucant ?! Il n'y a plus moyen de manger tranquille ici !**_

 _ **L : ****Light Yagami, je SAIS que tu es Kira...**_

 _ **Père Noël : ****Ho ho ho...**_

 _ **Tanaka : ****Ho ho ho...**_

 _ **Moi :** **(gonfle ses joues)**_

 _ **Dora l'exploratrice : ****Chipeur, arrêtes de chiper !**_

 _ **Moi : ****MAIS MEEEERDE ! VOS GUEULES ! IL Y A BEAUCOUP TROP DE MONDE DANS CE COMMENTAIRE ! ET PUIS, IL Y A PLUS MOYEN D'ÊTRE CRÉDIBLE DEUX SECONDES ?!**_


	6. Chapter 4

**_Hey ! Me revoici ! (Vous avez vu : je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ! XD) Je suis désolée mais je ne rends pas compte de la taille du chapitre !... J'espère qu'il n'est pas TROP court... T-T ARGH ! Avec vos commentaires, j'ai grave la pression concernant la suite de l'histoire ! ;O J'espère que ça vous plaira ! (Je vais arrêter "d'espérer", moi...)_**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

 _Donneuse de review masquée : Oui, j'ai bien reçu tes reviews ! J'ai senti ton regard oppressant depuis devant mon ordi... ça donne des sueurs froides ! XD Désolée pour le côté théâtre mais c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à écrire (enfin, que j'écrivais il y a un an) et vu que c'est une de mes premières fics... mais si je faisait une réécriture, je mettrais en "mode normal" ! ^^ Je ne pense pas faire un Break/OC tout simplement parce que Pandore n'est pas le genre de perso qui peut avoir une "relation stable"... désolée !..._

 _Breakzel : Oui, tout de suite ! ^^' Tiens... c'est marrant ton pseudo ! Ca me fait penser à un fic auquel j'avais pensé où Break avait une soeur qui s'appelait "Hazel" ! Drôle de hasard ! ( conscience : tout le monde s'en fout de ta vie... -_-)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Vide**

 ** _PVD PANDORE_**

Je me réveille doucement. Un rayon de soleil réchauffe le haut de ma joue. J'ouvre délicatement les paupières mais les referme aussitôt, éblouies par un très plein de lumière dans mes yeux vermeils. J'avais chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud. Je me redressais en jetant ma couette hors de portée. Mais soudain, j'avais froid. Très froid. Trop froid. Je me mis a grelotter en serrant mes bras l'un contre l'autre contre les autres. Je me levais en tremblant pour me diriger à petits pas figés vers mon armoire. Mes dents claquaient. J'enfilais le plus vite possible la première robe qui me vint sous la main pour ne pas rester dénudé trop longtemps. Je ne mis pas de chaussures. Je n'en mettais jamais. Je détestais ça. Peut-être parce que ça me donnais l'impression d'être enfermé à l'intérieur. Mon regard se posa sur un miroir qui avait été brisé. Il était posé à terre. Pas de chance. 7 ans de malheurs. Je me tourne vers la porte et me dirige d'un pas souple, presque dansant, vers elle. J'essaye de l'ouvrir. Elle est fermée à clef. Je grogne. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et recommence le même manège. Elle est fermée à clef. Je recule de quelques pas, incrédule. Je tournais la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant une échappatoire. Mais rien. Rien du tout. Mon regard croisa celui de mon reflet dans le miroir cassé. Celui de l'écho dans la glace était effrayé, triste et terriblement seul. Oui... J'était terriblement seule. Seule dans cette chambre dont j'ignorais tout. Seule dans cette demeure dont j'ignorais tout. Seule dans ce monde dont j'ignorais tout. Je portais mes mains à ma tête et me bouchais les oreilles de toutes mes forces et me recroquevillant sur moi-même. Je me mis à sangloter. J'avais peur. Très peur. Trop peur. Je ne me souvenais de rien. J'essayais de tout mettre en ordre dans ma tête. Comment avais-je pu arriver ici ? Aucune idée. Quel âge avais-je ? Pas la moindre idée. J'étais en tout cas presque sûre que je n'habitais pas ici. J'essayais de réfléchir encore, de faire un effort pour me souvenir... la dernière chose dont je me rappelais... Non : rien. Je ne me rappelais de rien du tout. Je ne savais même pas qui j'étais. La peur me serra le ventre. Un énorme mal de crâne me vrilla les tympans. J'avais très mal. Et j'avais très peur aussi. Et j'avais froid, même si j'avais enfiler une robe.

Celle-ci était d'un blanc immaculé. Mais je me sentais sale. Très sale. Très très sale. Comme si j'avais un sang des plus sombres et des plus crasseux qui souillait mes mains pourtant pâles et propres.

Trois coup à la porte. Je me redressais, interrogative. Avec le bout d'un jupon, j'essuyais mes joues mouillées de quelques larmes salées, puis je dis, d'une voix assez forte mais assez rauque :

 ** _Pandore :_** Oui ?

 ** _? :_** Miss Pandore ! C'est Xerxes Break !

 ** _Pandore :_** Oh !... Bien... Entrez ?...

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit en grand la porte. Il abordait un faux air naïf. Je fit un pas en avant.

 ** _Break :_** Bonjours, bonjours ! Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Je vais commencer à vous appeler « belle au bois dormants » si vous continuez ainsi... ou bien « rat d'égout » !

 ** _Pandore :_** « Rat d'égout » ?...

 ** _Break :_** Oui... c'est une... connaissance... Vous l'avez vu hier, vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois avant de lever mes mains tremblantes à ma tête, tout doucement. Je me concentrais le maximum possible avant de tout relâcher et de me rendre à l'évidence dans un murmure :

 ** _Pandore :_** … Non...

Il haussa les sourcils avant d'acquiescer un sourire. Il tapa vivement dans ses mains.

 ** _Break :_** Ce n'est pas grave ! Ça reviendra un jour ou l'autre !

 ** _Pandore :_** … Non...

 ** _Break :_** Mais si !

 ** _Pandore :_** Non !

Il écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils.

 ** _Break :_** Et pourquoi pas ?

 ** _Pandore :_** Je ne peux... Je ne peux pas me souvenir !

 ** _Break :_** … Pourquoi ?

 ** _Pandore :_** J'en suis incapable ! C'est tout !...

 _Non... ce n'est pas tout..._

 ** _Pandore :_** Arrêtez !

 ** _Break :_** Qu'il y a-t-il ?!

 ** _Pandore :_** Arrêtez... d'entrer... dans ma tête... Je n'ai rien fait... de mal... !

 ** _Break :_** Mais de quoi parles tu ?!

 ** _Pandore :_** S'il vous plait... qui que vous soyez... si vous m'entendez... arrêtez...

 ** _Break :_** Miss Pandore ?

 ** _Pandore :_** Je... vous... en... supplie...

Mes jambes lâchèrent mais, avant de m'écrouler sur le sol, l'albinos me rattrapa et me porta. Je me débattait faiblement sans trop savoir pourquoi. Des larmes embuaient ma vue pourtant je ne ressentais qu'un grand vide.

 ** _Pandore :_** Pardonnez... moi... ou... si... vous ne... le pouvez... pas...

Je gémis de douleur alors que mon crâne vrillait intensément. Je finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée avec un dernier souffle :

 ** _Pandore :_** … Tuez moi...

* * *

 _Lacie revient me voir toutes les semaines. Elle ne reste jamais longtemps mais me tient compagnie._

 _ **Lacie :**_ _Pourquoi tu dois rester ici, toi ?_

 _ **Pandore :**_ _Je ne sais pas…_

 _ **Lacie :**_ _T'es pas drôle ! Tu ne sais jamais rien !_

 _ **Pandore :**_ _Tu sais pourquoi je ne sais plus rien ?…_

 _ **Lacie :**_ _Non._

 _ **Pandore :**_ _… Car ça fait très longtemps que je suis ici. Ce pouvoir me détruit._

 _ **Lacie :**_ _Tu te souviens de moi quand même ?!_

 _ **Pandore :**_ _Aujourd'hui, oui. Mais peut-être que demain, je ne saurais plus qui tu es._

 _ **Lacie :**_ _Ah bon ?!_

 _ **Pandore :**_ _Si ça arrive… parle moi de Glen._

 _ **Lacie :**_ _De Glen ?! Pourquoi ?_

 _ **Pandore :**_ _Je ne sais pas… des bribes de souvenirs me reviennent quand on me parle de cet homme…_

 _Lacie fronça les sourcils, songeuse, avant qu'une autre question lui brûle les lèvres._

 _ **Lacie :**_ _Tu as quel âge ?_

 _ **Pandore *petit sourire triste* :**_ _Je ne sais plus. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai perdu le compte… et toi ?_

 _ **Lacie :**_ _Moi, j'ai 10 ans !_

 _ **Pandore :**_ _Tu es déjà grande…_

 _ **Lacie :**_ _C'est marrant que tu t'appelles Pandore Abysse ! On compare souvent l'Abysse à une boîte de Pandore déglingué !_

 _ **Pandore :**_ _Ah bon ?…_

 _ **Lacie :**_ _Je ne trouve pas que l'Abysse soit déglingué ! C'est juste… beau !_

 _ **Pandore :**_ _Mais tu sais… il y a aussi une partie sombre dans l'Abysse… Elle est terrifiante ! Je m'y retrouve parfois…_

 _ **Lacie :**_ _Comment ?_

 _ **Pandore :**_ _Je ne sais pas…_

 _ **Lacie :**_ _Bon ! Je vais devoir y aller ! Glen m'attend pour me donner mes leçons de chant !_

 _ **Pandore :**_ _J'aimerais bien savoir chanter, moi aussi…_

 _ **Lacie :**_ _Je t'apprendrais !_

 _ **Pandore :**_ _Je connaissais un Glen qui m'apprenait à chanter, avant…_

 _ **Lacie :**_ _A la prochaine, Pandore !_

 _ **Pandore :**_ _Prends soin de toi._

 _Je l'ai attendu. Elle n'est pas revenu la semaine d'après._

* * *

Ma tête me lance à intervalles rapides et irréguliers… comme le reste de mon corps… il tremble d'une étrange façon… Non, il est secoué. Secoué par deux mains fines mais puissantes. Mes paupières papillonnent pour voir le blanc visage du chapelier au dessus de moi, son oeil flamboyant scrutant toujours un point un peu au dessus de mes yeux. Quand il remarque que je suis éveillée, il arrête son rituel et me toise sévèrement.

 ** _Break :_** Et bien… il faudrait peut-être penser à arrêter de jouer à la belle aux bois dormant ou au rat, maintenant.

 ** _Pandore :_** Je te demande pardon ?…

 ** _Break :_** C'est la seconde fois que tu t'évanouis devants mes yeux, et je pense que tu fais déjà assez la marmotte comme ça, _miss_ !

 ** _Pandore :_** Oh…

Je baisse les yeux sur le sol, comme une enfant prise en faute.

 ** _Pandore :_** Je suis désolée… Pour moi, c'est facile : j'oublis… Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici, ni où je suis… Je me rappelle d'à peine quelques visages ou quelques noms… mais c'est vrai que ça doit être un vrai handicape pour vous…

Le bretteur hausse un sourcil mais ne sourit pas. Il soupire avant de m'expliquer d'une voix lasse que j'étais dans les locaux de l'organisation Pandora (faite pour étudier l'Abysse) depuis environ une semaine mais que j'avais passé plus de la moitiés du temps à roupiller ou à créer des ennuis.

 ** _Pandore :_** Pandora… ? Ca ressemble à mon nom…

Xerxes Break hoche doucement la tête en fermant l'oeil.

 ** _Break :_** En effet… C'est pour ça que ton arrivée a fait beaucoup jaser… et le fait que ton nom de famille soit "Abysse"… nous n'avons trouvé aucune archive à ton sujet… ni dans les dossiers de Pandora, ni dans ceux de l'état.

 ** _Pandore :_** Ah bon ?…

 ** _Break :_** Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher.

 ** _Pandore :_** Hum ?…

 ** _Break :_** Je dois te conduire chez le duc Barma.

* * *

 _ **Moi : Suspens... MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Je suis diabolique... Je laisse l'histoire comme ça en ne vous donnant absolument AUCUNE réponse... (jubile) **__**Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires ! Soyez nombreux !...**_

 _ **Winnie l'Ourson : Qui veut du bon miel ?...**_

 _ **Moi : _._** **..**_

 _ **Winnie l'Ourson :** **Quoi ?... Personne ?**_

 _ **Moi (pointe la porte d'urgence) : Tu sors.**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**OUUUUUUIIIIII ! JE PEUX ENFIN PUBLIER !**_

 _ **Des petites explications s'imposent...**_

 _ **Disons que quand je suis rentrée de vacance, je n'avais plus AUCUN internet. RIEN. NIET. NADA. Et ça a été rétablit hier, dans la soirée. Donc voilà, je vous offre (bah oui, c'est gratuit !) ce magnifique (Rheum-rheum) chapitre de Pandore Abysse, tant attendu. Appréciez-le bien.**_

 **Réponses aux rewiew anonymes :**

 **Breakzel : _Maintenant ! Et non, la couverture n'était pas de moi... J'ai juste mis les couleurs... (honte)_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : Le mirage**

 _ **PVD PANDORE**_

 _Il fait froid. La pluie n'arrête pas de faire pleurer le ciel. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde pleure. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Maman a toujours été faible de constitution. Elle est tombée très malade cet hiver. Elle est alitée depuis maintenant deux semaines. Ce matin, le médecin est sorti de sa chambre en disant qu'elle était partie._

 _ **Pandore**_ _: Quand est-ce qu'elle va revenir ?_

 _ **Glen :**_ _Elle ne reviendra pas, Pandore. Elle est morte._

 _ **Pandore**_ _: Morte...?_

 _« Morte » ? C'est quoi « morte » ? Ça veut dire quoi « mourir » ? Ça veut dire... que je ne la verrai plus jamais ? Ça veut dire qu'elle ne me prendra plus jamais dans ses bras ? Ça veut dire quoi "être mort" ? Mon frère se jeta presque sur moi pour me serrer très fort contre son coeur. Pas assez fort pour me faire mal mais assez pour que je me sente protéger de tout et n'importe quoi._

 _ **Pandore :**_ _Tu vas mourir, toi aussi ?_

 _ **Glen :**_ _Comme tout le monde..._

 _ **Pandore :**_ _Tout le monde... meurt...?_

 _Mais Glen... est-ce qu'on se reverra après ? Est-ce qu'on pourra encore se parler... après...?_

 _Je me tourne vers le médecin une fois que mon frère m'eut lâché. Il est en blouse blanche et aborde un air désolé. Je ne veux pas que maman disparaisse..._

 _ **Pandore :**_ _Est-ce que je peux... la voir ?..._

 _Le docteur lève la tête vers Glen pour avoir sa permission et ce dernier hoche silencieusement la tête. L'homme en blanc s'écarte donc un peu de la porte pour me laisser passer._

 _ **Docteur :**_ _Mais bien sûr..._

 _Papa pleure. Glen pleure. Marie-Anne pleure. Je reste immuable. L'idée d'être triste ne m'effleure pas un instant. Maman est allongée sur le lit. Son corps est droit comme un i. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sereine. Ses cheveux cyan semblent flotter sur le drap. Je m'approche doucement et touche son bras du bout des doigts. Il est froid. J'approche lentement ma tête de la sienne et lui chuchote à l'oreille de ma voix enfantine._

 _ **Pandore :**_ _Ton heure est venue, maman... On se reverra bientôt... Au revoir..._

 _Je penche ma tête un petit peu plus et lui embrasse le front. Non maman... Je te reverrai... Je le sais. Au contact de mes lèvres, son corps se met à rayonner progressivement. Il se décompose en minuscules particules dorées. Ces étincelles de lumière volent au dessus du lit puis tournent dans la pièce. Ils entre en Glen et Marie-Anne. Ceux qui restent parte par la fenêtre et s'évapore dans l'air. Il n'y a plus de maman. Il n'y a plus qu'un drap vide._

* * *

J'ouvre lentement mes paupières lourdes. J'étais entrain de somnoler dans la voiture qui me conduit chez ce « duc » Barma. Même si je ne l'ai pas dit à l'agent de Pandora, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me souvenir ce qu'est un « duc »... vu la façon de le placer devant le nom, ça devait être un titre ou autre chose dans ce goût là... à moins que ce ne soit un prénom... Non. Si s'en était un, il n'aurai pas mis de déterminant devant. Donc un titre. Je jète un rapide coup d'oeil à Xerxes Break qui est assis en face de moi, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, pensif. Je sais qu'il pense à ce qui pourrait être mon passé. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider... Rien... Ca me rend... si... triste... Je ne peux pas choisir moi-même les évènements qui me plaisent ou non. Je dois laisser aller le flux de mes souvenirs. Souvent, ils disparaissent. Parfois, ils s'imposent à mon esprit d'une façon si agressive qu'elle est presque sauvage. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. Quelque chose de _vraiment_ important. Une pièce essentielle du puzzle. J'ai un peu peur. Non : j'ai _vraiment_ peur. J'ai peur d'être, de ne pas être, de vivre, de survivre. J'ai peur d'exister, de détruire. J'ai peur de faire du mal aux autres, du mal à moi-même. Au fond, je ne suis qu'une petite chose égoïste. Mais qui ne l'est pas ? Pas Glen, en tout cas.

Au fil de ma pensée s'ajoute le visage d'un garçon à l'air badin. Il avait des cheveux violets coupés au carré, des yeux verts qui pétillaient d'une façon si joyeuse que s'en était presque déplacée. Son visage était harmonieux et agréable à regarder. Etrangement, je souris au souvenir de ce visage, de cet homme que je ne connaissais pas.

Je ne le connaissais pas ? Alors pourquoi diable me semblait-il si... familier ? L'albinos tourne sa tête blanche vers moi, me scrutant de son rubis aveugle, aillant surement entendu ma bouche s'étirer dans cet acte de tendresse. Il fronce presque imperceptiblement les sourcils.

 _ **Break :**_ Pourquoi riez-vous, miss ?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Pour rien... pour rien...

Je me tourne pour fixer la campagne verte et dorée qui défilait à toute allure. Je remarque sans peine qu'il y a de plus en plus de paysage boisé, peut-être signe que nous approchions. Nous pénétrons peu après dans des jardins, me prouvant que j'avais raison.

Nous sortons tous deux de la calèche et je m'arrête un instant pour mieux embrasser la vue des lieux. Le bâtiment et les jardins étaient magnifiques. Un valet vient nous chercher. Il est grand, brun aux cheveux courts, les yeux marron en amandes derrière ses lunettes ovales. Même s'il ne me dis rien, je me surpris à le reconnaître automatiquement. Reim Lunettes. C'est son nom. Je souris de satisfaction.

 _ **Reim :**_ Mademoiselle Pandore... Soyez la bienvenue.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Merci...

 _ **Reim :**_ Veillez me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît...

J'opine du chef et il nous conduit à travers un dédale de couloirs en silence. Je n'ose pas le dire à voix haute mais je suis légèrement embarrassée. Nous nous arrêtons enfin dans une pièce rouge vive tapissée de plumes de phénix dorées.

 _ **Reim :**_ Patientez ici, je vais chercher mon maître.

Alors je patiente. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers le chapelier qui semblait regarder les fleurs par la fenêtre.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Comment est le duc ?

Break tourne la tête vers moi avec un étrange sourire.

 _ **Break :**_ Tu verras...

Je continue d'attendre en silence dans l'anxiété qui m'étrangle sans que je puisse réagir. Je me mord la lèvre... Que vais-je découvrir ? Redécouvrir ? Qu'il y a-t-il de si grave que j'ignore ? Que vais-je y gagner ? J'ai l'étrange impression que ma vie est régit par quelqu'un d'autre que ma conscience, que je suis un simple objet destiné à amuser un être céleste qui se jouerait de moi. Mais comment peut-on décider de son destin quand on ne sait pas qui on est ?

Je suis coupée dans le flux de mes pensées par l'ouverture violente de la double porte du salon. Je fixe le nouvelle apparition avec de grands yeux étonnés. C'était un homme gros comme un énorme ballon que je mourrais d'envi d'éclater. Il possédait d'immense yeux et un bouche de la même envergure. Sur sa tête est posé une tasse de thé-chapeau, chose vraiment bizarre. Il me saute presque dessus pour me voir de près, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques millimètres de mon visage.

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Voici donc le spécimen « Pandore Abysse » ?... Intéressant, très intéressant !

Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer l'emploi du mot « spécimen » dans cette phrase, ayant trop l'impression d'être une expérience scientifique. L'étrange personne qui est sous mes yeux se mit à faire des bonds frénétiques défiants toutes les lois de la gravité.

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Intéressant ! Très intéressant ! Très intéressant ! Très intéressant !

 _ **Pandore :**_ Qu'est-ce qui est « très intéressant » ?

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Ha ! Je savais que tu poserai cette question !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire la réflexion que très peu de gens ne l'aurait pas posée mais je m'abstiens, commençant à avoir une sérieuse migraine à force de le voir sauter dans tous les sens.

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ C'est normal ! Je sais tout sur tout ! Je suis le roi de l'information ! Ha ha ha !

Il parle tellement vite que j'ai vraiment du mal à suivre. J'ai quand même le temps de me dire que ce type est totalement cinglé.

Pandore *suppliante* : S'il-vous-plaît, calmez-vous...

Duc Barma : Ha-ha ! Je savais que vous me demanderez ça ! Je suis formidable !

Mais ce type est bouché ? Je lui ai demandé de se calmer et il prend ça comme un compliment ! La situation a l'air de faire beaucoup rire Xerxes. Au moins, il y en a un qui s'amuse...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Arrête en bouger !

Étonnamment, il cesse tout mouvement mais continue à rire comme un tordu, à un mètre de moi. Il minauda d'une voix mielleuse et malsaine :

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Oui... Tu dois avoir des questions à poser... Vas-y ! Je m'amuse trop pour te demander une compensation.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Eh bien... pourquoi utilisez vous une illusion pour vous camoufler ?

Je vois du coin de l'oeil les sourcils de Break remonter très haut sur son front mais je décide de ne pas y prêter attention. Le sourire du duc se fait plus grand encore si possible.

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Tu es perspicace... C'est bien. Je m'y attendais. Je me cache derrière cette apparence pour que mon visage ne soit pas découvert !

Logique, je pense.

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Comme ça, il est beaucoup plus simple pour moi d'espionner discrètement !

 _ **Pandore :**_ On ne vous a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Je te retourne la question...

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. Son sourire s'étire encore comme un élastique, déformant ses yeux.

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Connais-tu les enfants maudits, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hoche la tête.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Ce sont les personnes avec les yeux rouges.

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Exact ! Sais-tu d'où viennent-ils ?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Ils... sont crées pas l'Abysse...

Je vois Break froncer légèrement les sourcils.

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Et quelle est la légende qui les a fondés ?

 _ **Pandore :**_ je suis désolée mais... je l'ignore...

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Oh ! C'est vrai... c'est toujours plus simple d'oublier, de fermer les yeux. Après tout, le savoir apporte la moitié du temps le désespoir...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Oui... enfin, non... peut-être ?... Mais je veux savoir ! Je _dois_ savoir. Je dois savoir qui je suis pour voir où je vais.

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Je ne sais pas si cette histoire va te dire qui tu es... Elle peut semer le trouble dans tes souvenirs ou les éclairer ! Comme un pile-ou-face.

 _ **Pandore :**_ On ne joue pas sa vie à pile-ou-face.

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Vraiment ? N'est-ce pas exactement ce que tu tente de faire ?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Je...

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ … ne sais plus où tu en ais ! Tu n'arrive plus à réfléchir ! Mais décide toi vite. Je n'ai pas toute la vie devant moi, petite sotte !

 _ **Pandore :**_ Je veux entendre cette histoire !

Le duc marque une pause, souriant toujours aussi bizarrement. Je ne cille pas face à cette illusion.

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Bien... Il était une fois...

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 ** _Yo ! Je poste la suite tout de suite ! N'oubliez pas de commentez ! (comment ça j'ai dit que c'était gratuit ?)_**


	8. Chapter 6

_**Wesh ! Voici la narration du conte Barma... vu par Break.**_

 ** _Enjoy !_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : un conte enfantin**

 _ **PVD BREAK**_

Nous sommes là, dans le salon au plumage rouge du duc Barma dont l'illusion ne cesse de ricaner de façon désagréable. J'étais passé de l'amusement à l'incompréhension en passant par la surprise. Comment diable cette jeune fille à l'âge indéfinissable peut-elle connaître autant de choses sur les « enfants maudits » alors qu'elle perd la mémoire en un battement de cils ? C'est à s'en arracher les cheveux ! Je suis certain qu'elle à un rapport avec la tragédie de Sablier. C'est comme un murmure intuitif qui me le souffle dès que je la regarde. Elle est allé dans l'Abysse. Elle en porte le nom. Elle a rencontré la volonté de l'Abysse. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il manque un morceau important du puzzle. Un morceau essentiel pour comprendre la Vérité. De quoi avait-elle si peur ? De la Volonté de l'Abysse ? D'autre chose, plus grave encore ? Je ris jaune en mon fort intérieur. Plus grave que la Volonté de l'Abysse, ça existe ? Ce serait alors l'apocalypse. En tout cas, le comportement amnésique de Pandore n'aide pas mes plans. J'ai l'impression que plus j'essaye de nager, plus je coule. Ironique, non ?

Je brûle d'apprendre le « conte » du duc Barma pour essayer de finir mon puzzle avant qui que ce soit. C'est pour ça que je m'étais porté volontaire pour l'amener chez le fou décoiffé quand Reim m'en avait touché un mot, la veille au soir, malgré le fait que je m'y sois rendu il y a quelques jours pour « l'affaire Isla Yura ». Mon ami avait trouvé ça louche mais s'était contenter de soupirer en acceptant. Le duc couve quelque chose, c'est certain. Il n'invite pas n'importe qui dans sa demeure, encore moins quand cette personne n'a rien à donné en échange. Et il ne s'est même pas présenté sous sa véritable apparence mais sous ce mirage qu'il réserve aux badauds n'y connaissant rien, ce qui est loin d'être le cas de la jeune fille aux cheveux cyan et aux yeux rouges puisqu'elle l'avait tout de suite percé à jour. Oui... plus j'y pense, plus je trouve cette mascarade louche. Cela ne m'empêche pas de quand même prendre un malin plaisir à rester pendu à ses lèvres pour entendre la suite au plus vite.

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Bien... Il était une fois... dans le royaume qui est le notre... une fille.

Je grogne de frustration face au ton lent que le gonflé emploie. Pandore ne cesse de la fixer de son regard le plus déterminé.

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Cette fille était née pourvue de pouvoirs spéciaux...

 _ **Pandore :**_ Quels genre de pouvoirs ?

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Celui d'arracher la langue de ceux qui coupe la parole, entre autres ! Elle fut vite considérée comme une Déesse vivante et son nom fit vite le tour du monde. Pandore. C'était comme ça qu'elle s'appelait.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Comme moi...

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Oui, oui ! Comme toi ! Elle fut vénérée par une grande partie de la population. Mais elle ne désirait pas ce statu et voulait seulement pouvoir exercer sa magie sans se soucier des conséquences. Elle créa alors une dimension parallèle où tout son flux magique était libéré et où elle faisait toutes sortes d'expérience. Cette dimension fut nommée « boîte de Pandore » du fait qu'elle s'exila à intérieure, ou encore...

 _ **Pandore :**_ « L'Abysse »...

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Exact, exact ! Mais c'est une manie de couper la parole aux gens ?

 _ **Break :**_ Excusez-moi, duc Barma... Arrêtez moi si je me trompe mais... tout ceci n'a aucun rapport avec les enfants maudits, non ?

Pandore approuve d'un hochement de tête. Elle n'a étrangement pas changé de masque depuis le début de la narration de gros boudin, même si je peux sentir que son aura n'est plus aussi sûre d'elle.

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Tu es tort, chapelier ! J'y viens ! Quand elle se bannit hors du monde réel, son frère aîné ne le supporta pas. La nature humaine est ainsi faîte : cupidité, égoïsme... Il voulut la forcer à revenir par tous les moyens et elle le punit en le maudissant. Elle fit la seule chose en son pouvoir de son lieu de chaos : faire naître de temps en temps un enfant comportant une infime partie de ses capacités magiques pour qu'il puisse hanter son frère et ses descendants à jamais. Ils étaient reconnaissables à leurs yeux rouges semblables à la sorcière Pandore.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'exprimer mon incompréhension à travers un froncement de sourcils.

 _ **Break :**_ Mais, si ces enfants maudits sont des produits d'une Déesse vivante, pourquoi ont-ils été rejeté pendants des centaines d'années ?

 _ **Pandore :**_ La peur.

 _ **Break :**_ Pardon ?

 _ **Pandore :**_ Ils avaient tous peur. Pas peur des dis pouvoir – quoi que – mais de la conséquence de la malédiction.

 _ **Break :**_ Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre...

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ Ce que Pandore essaye maladroitement de vous expliquer, chapelier, c'est qu'avec le temps, personne ne savait « qui » était « le » descendant. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Donc chacun s'est occupé de se protéger en rejettant tous les enfants maudits.

Et dire que j'aurais vécu ça si j'étais né une cinquantaine d'année plus tôt... C'était tellement injuste. Néanmoins, un détail me met la puce à l'oreille.

 _ **Break :**_ Mais enfin ! Comment peut-on croire ça, ce n'est qu'un conte pour enfant !

 _ **Pandore :**_ Chaque histoire a sa part de vérité.

 _ **Duc Barma :**_ C'était la seule hypothèse que ces gens – pour la plupart peu éclairés intellectuellement – avaient. Ils ne pouvaient se raccrocher qu'à ça pour expliquer les étrangetés des enfants maudits.

Il y a un long silence réfléchit suite à ce récit. Puis Pandore se leva du canapé, s'inclina en remerciant le duc qui lui répondit par un de ses rires gras. Elle part sans plus en demander, la tête haute. En la regardant, rien ne peut laisser filtrer son trouble mais avec Mad Hatter, tout devient plus clair. Elle ne sait pas pas quoi penser de cette histoire. Pour ma part, je commence à trouve cette situation vraiment étrange.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé ! À tout de suite pour... *roulement de tambour* la suite !_**

 ** _Okjevaismependre_**


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

 _ **PVD Pandore**_

 _Quelqu'un... m'appelle..._

 **?:** _Pandore !... Pandore !..._

 _J'ai la tête vide, qui sonne comme un tambour... Qui va là ? Qui va là ? A-t-il le droit de pénétrer en ces lieux ?_

 **?:** _Pandore !..._

 _Je me tourne et mon doute fond comme neige au soleil, remplacé aussitôt par l'inquiétude._

 **Pandore :** _Lacie ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?_

 _La petite fille qui se tenait sous mes yeux avait ses longs cheveux noirs en batailles, entremêlés de feuilles, la peau sale, les vêtements déchirés çà et là. Malgré tout, ses yeux brillaient de la même intensité farouche que nos autres rencontres._

 **Lacie :** _Ce n'est rien..._

 **Pandore :** _Mais... !_

 **Lacie :** _Crois-moi, Pandore... Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste fugué..._

 **Pandore :** _Juste fugué ?! Mais enfin ! Pourquoi ? C'est dangereux, il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose de grave !_

 **Lacie :** _Mais il ne s'est rien passé..._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa voix apaise toutes mes colères._

 **Pandore :** _Mais... Pourquoi ?_

 **Lacie :** _Je me suis disputée avec Oswald..._

 _Sans en connaître la raison, j'éclate en sanglot. Lacie se précipite vers moi pour me caresser le dos, soucieuse._

 **Lacie :** _Non... Pandore... Ne pleure pas..._

 **Pandore :** _Mais... s'il t'arrivait... quelque chose... je serais... encore toute seule !_

 _Elle écarquilla ses beaux yeux écarlates, touchée. Elle posa sa douce main sur mon bras_

 **Lacie :** _Pandore... Ne pleure plus... Je ferai en sorte que tu ne sois plus jamais seule... Ainsi, rien ne pourra nous séparer... même la mort._

Je me réveille en sursaut en criant un nom. Quel nom ? Je ne sais déjà plus après l'avoir prononcé. Je reste là, dans mon lit, haletante et suant à grosses gouttes, essayant de me remémorer le rêve qui m'a tant mis en émoi... en vain. Je fais un simple mouvement oculaire pour identifier les lieux avant que mon regard se pose sur un carnet, sur la – ma ? – table de chevet. Je le prend et le feuillette, en quête de réponses. C'est un journal intime. _Mon_ journal intime. J'y raconte mes journées, les personnes que je rencontre surmontées de rapides croquis. Il commence le jour où je me suis rendue chez le duc Barma avec Xerxes Break. La dernière page explique que le lendemain – par logique, ce jour même – se déroulerait un bal en l'honneur d'Oz Vessalius pour son passage à l'âge adulte. Je ne comprends pas très bien le principe mais soit, j'irai. « Bal » ne m'évoque pas grand chose d'autre que « danse », « population » et « musique traditionnelle » mais je ferai avec. Par contre, d'après la duchesse Raishworth, via Xerxes, il faut s'habiller convenablement, selon la mode du moment et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment me vêtir...

À ce moment, un éclat de porte qui s'ouvre à la volée retentit. Je me tourne en sursaut pour voir deux jeunes filles toutes pimpantes débarquer dans ma chambre au risque de ma réveiller sans scrupule. L'une était petite et fines, le visage doux malgré son caractère de feu, ses cheveux roux clair attachés en queue-de-cheval. Sharon Raishworth. La seconde était grande avec quelques rondeurs et une énorme poitrine. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient d'un éclat bienveillant et ses cheveux dorés tombaient sur ses épaules et entre ses omoplates. Ada Vessalius.

 _ **Sharon :**_ Mademoiselle Pandore, vous êtes réveillée ! Quelle agréable surprise !

Je me retiens de dire que le côté « agréable » de la surprise n'est pas réciproque.

 _ **Ada :**_ Heureusement... Nous n'aurions pas vraiment aimées vous sortir de vos rêves !...

« Pas vraiment », ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles auraient détestées !

 _ **Pandore :**_ Euh... bonjour ?

 _ **Sharon/Ada :**_ Bonjour !

 _ **Pandore :**_ P... Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

 _ **Sharon :**_ Oh ! Où avons nous la tête ? Nous avons oubliées de vous expliquer !

 _ **Ada :**_ Nous sommes venues vous accompagner pour sortir en ville.

 _ **Pandore :**_ S... sortir en ville ?

 _ **Sharon :**_ Mais oui ! Il vous faut bien une tenue pour la soirée, voyons !

 _ **Pandore :**_ Euh... oui ?

 _ **Sharon :**_ Très bien alors préparez-vous en vitesse et rejoignez nous dans la grande cour !

 _ **Ada :**_ Nous vous attendrons, ne vous inquiétez pas...

Et elles me laissent là. Je ne veux pas leur dire mais je n'ai aucune envie de sortir en ville maintenant... J'ai envi de vomir.

Mais je me lève quand même pour me doucher puis m'habiller de façon à sortir. Je me dirige ensuite à travers les couloirs pour trouver la cour en question malgré mes muscles endoloris par la fatigue. Après une demi-heure, je les rejoins. La plus jeune physiquement tapa vivement dans ses mains pour marquer son excitation.

 _ **Sharon :**_ Bien ! Maintenant, allons-y !

Le voyage se passe sans encombre. J'essaie de m'effacer dans un coin en regardant le paysage filer tandis que Sharon et Ada discutaient des derniers potins croustillants. Je m'ennuie.

Nous sommes vite arrivées dans les rues bondées de monde et la voiture s'arrête. Nous descendons pour nous retrouver devant une boutique de sur-mesure pour les dames et hommes de la noblesse. Je remarque que je n'ai pas un sou et fais part de ma panique aux deux demoiselles.

 _ **Sharon :**_ Aucun problème !

 _ **Ada :**_ Nos deux familles sont ducales alors nous avons beaucoup trop d'argent en trop dont nous nous servons pas...

 _ **Sharon :**_ Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne !

Elle m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne dans la boutique. À l'intérieur, la Raishworth m'oblige à m'assoir sur un tabouret de velours rouge. Je n'ose plus bouger de peur de la mécontenter. Les deux jeunes filles s'activent à poser sur mes genoux toutes sortes de tissus de toutes couleurs et tous motifs qu'elles commentent au fur-et-à-mesure. Je réponds à chaque fois timidement. Je vois discrètement le regard de la grande blonde s'attarder sur des étoffes noires et satins et dentelles mais il se détourne si vite que je crois avoir rêvé.

Quand le tout est choisi, malgré mes goûts difficiles – pas trop voyant, pas trop épais, pas trop fins, pas trop lourd –, une femme ayant surement à peine sa majorité vient prendre mes mesures pour ajuster ma nouvelle robe.

Quand nous sortons du magasin, je porte une boîte rose pastelle sous le bras contenant ma robe de bal. Je soupire en écoutant les deux nobles papoter de roman à l'eau-de-rose. La Raishworth avait essayé de m'y initier il y a trois jours, en vain.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir apprécié ce court moment de répis qui, je me doute bien, n'est que le calme après la tempête.

 _À suivre..._


	10. Chapter 8

Hello ! Ça fait un bail dit donc !

C'est officiel : il y aura 10 chapitres à Pandore Abysse ! :D (Les deux derniers ne sont pas encore écrit mais j'ai décidé qu'il y en aurait 10.)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : Cérémonie**

 _ **PDV Vincent**_

Aah... Qu'il y a-t-il de pire que les soirées mondaines ? Que les fêtes après une cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte ? Ces sourires suants d'hypocrisie... Ces commentaires dit à voix basses, de peur d'être surpris dans leur laideur... Tout en ces événements me donne l'envie de vomir. De plus, il y a cette Ada Vessalius qui me fixe du coin de l'oeil depuis une bonne demi-heure... cette fétichiste est plus gerbante encore que « tout ». Même Gilbert qui était pour une fois là pour m'aider à supporter ce fardeau ne prête attention qu'à son Maître, Oz Vessalius, qui lui-même est concentré sur Isla Yura. Toute cette histoire est bien compliquée... pour eux, en tout cas. Pour moi, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Isla Yura possédait une des pierres du sceau qu'il fallait détruire avant les Baskerville pour être le premier à retrouver l'incarnation de Glen et ainsi effacer mon existence. Simplissime.

Mon regard se perd dans la foule, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un quelconque divertissement en attendant la pièce finale. Justement, mon regard croisa une silhouette de femme de taille moyenne, dont les très longs cheveux bleus étaient relevés dans un chignon tressé et le corps emprisonner dans une robe à corset entièrement blanche, qui semblait s'extasier près du buffet en regardant les yeux brillants toutes les petites pâtisseries. Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres. Je me dirige vers Pandore Abysse avec ma nonchalance endormie habituelle. Je ne lui avais pas parler depuis notre première rencontre, mais l'avais croisé plusieurs fois dans les couloir du quartier général de Pandora, accompagnée d'Oz Vessalius et ses amis, du chapelier ou de Reim Lunettes, l'air toujours un peu perdue. Une fois proche d'elle, je la salue avec une voix plus sensuelle que d'habitude tout en prenant une coupe de champagne. Elle redressa la tête vers moi avec les sourcils haussés. Il se passa une seconde avant qu'on ne voit clairement que deux informations s'étaient associées dans son cerveau grâce à son visage qui devint automatiquement blasé.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Bonjour, Rat d'Égout.

 _ **Vincent *blasé* :**_ Quoi ?

 _ **Pandore :**_ « Rat d'Égout », c'est votre nom n'est-ce pas ?

 _ **Vincent :**_ Surement pas. Vous avez trop trainé avec ce cher chapelier, à ce que je vois.

 _ **Pandore :**_ « Chapelier »... Vous voulez parler de Xerxes Break, le contractant de Mad Hatter ?

 _ **Vincent :**_ Oui, c'est ça.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Oui, c'est bien lui qui m'a dit que vous vous appeliez comme ça. Il a du se tromper... la vieillesse brouille le cerveau, n'est-ce pas... Comment vous appelez vous dans ce cas ? Je ne vous ai pas décrit dans mon carnet de bord.

 _Bah voyons, le chapelier perd la boule ?_

J'haussais les sourcils avec étonnement.

 _ **Vincent :**_ Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Mon nom est Vincent Nightray.

Ces yeux s'écarquille un instant, avant de devenir triste, tellement triste. Elle souffle :

 _ **Pandore :**_ Ah... Non, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Elle se tourne vers la foule dansante, suivant des yeux les couples tournoyants. À cette instant, elle me parait la personne la plus seule du monde, et l'Abysse sait que j'en avais vu, des gens seuls. Effet surement renforcer par les différents groupes dans la salle, ne laissant normalement pas de place à la solitude. Elle ouvre la bouche, la referme, pour l'ouvrir encore, hésitante.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Je suis amnésique. Chaque nuit, ma mémoire s'efface, comme si quelqu'un gommait mes souvenirs dans la nuits.

 _ **Vincent :**_ Alors ne dormez plus.

Le secoue la tête de droite à gauche vivement, pinçant les lèvres et fronçant les sourcils.

 _ **Pandore :**_ J'ai déjà essayé... apparemment. Depuis environ une semaine, je note toutes mes journées dans un carnet pour ne pas en perdre le souvenir. Si nous nous sommes rencontré, c'était avant ce délai...

 _ **Vincent :**_ En effet.

Cette fille est étrange, je comprends mieux pourquoi le chapelier la garde à l'oeil. Bon, en soit, garder quelqu'un qui a « Abysse » comme nom de famille n'était pas étrange pour un homme voulant à tout prix connaître la vérité sur la tragédie de Sablier. Elle est dangereuse, c'est certain. Je tente, de but en blanc :

 _ **Vincent :**_ Dites moi, Pandore... Avez-vous entendu parler de la tragédie de Sablier ?

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, légèrement penchée sur la droite, sans expression particulière.

 _ **Pandore :**_ Oui.

Elle retourne la tête vers les danseurs effrénés. Mon regard se fait plus froid : je n'aurais aucune autre réponse. Bien sûr, je ne comptais pas beaucoup sur ces paroles, étant donné qu'elle m'avait fait marché dès notre première rencontre et qu'elle restait souvent avec le chapelier. Mais être aussi neutre est étrange, vraiment étrange, presque _trop_ étrange.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Je me penche vers elle pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

 _ **Vincent :**_ Ne voudriez-vous pas m'accorder cette danse, _lady_ Pandore ?

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers moi, une expression à la fois gênée et effrayée pétrie sur la face. Elle me regarda grimaçante et rouge pivoine pendant plusieurs secondes, puis baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures cachées par la robe. Je pouffe :

 _ **Vincent :**_ Vous ne savez pas danser, c'est ça ?

Son rougissement se renforce encore. Elle essaye de se justifier :

 _ **Pandore :**_ Mais cette danse est tellement étrange... ! C'est la première fois que je vous ça, j'en suis certaine... ! Ce coller ainsi... c'est... !

Je me saisie de sa main et place l'autre au creux de ses reins. Ses joues s'enflamment un peu plus, pour mon plus grand divertissement. Je susurre dans son oreille en l'entraînant ainsi sur la piste lentement :

 _ **Vincent :**_ Cette danse s'appelle... la valse...

Elle fronce les sourcils et pince les lèvres tout en baissant son regard.

 _ **Pandore :**_ … C'est vraiment une danse de débauchés...

Je ricane doucement à sa remarque.

 _ **Vincent :**_ Ne vous inquiétez pas... vous n'avez qu'à suivre mes pas, simplement.

Je la fait danser un long moment, tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement selon la musique. Il n'y a pas dix mille solutions pour soutirer des informations à une femme : la séduction. Ça a marché à chaque fois pour l'instant, et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va me faire défaut. Malgré tout, il y a Ada Vessalius qui me regarde. Ada Vessalius... que cette fille aille au diable !

Après quelque danse, elle me demande de la laisser un peu seule. J'obéis pour la laisser prendre son souffle. Il est dur pour une jeune fille associable de se retrouver tout de suite proche d'un inconnu. Elle me remercie et je sauve dans les couloirs dédaliques du manoir d'Isla Yura. Je soupire et m'adosse à une colonne de pierre pour que mon regard endormi glisse mieux sur la foule. Quelques présences venant d'arriver détonnaient avec la haute aristocratie présente : deux enfants suivis par des adultes, tous encapuchonnés de pourpre. Mes yeux ont tous juste le temps de s'écarquiller avant qu'un homme venus leur adressé la parole n'est la tête tranchée net, le sang giclant sur le sol de la salle. Un silence horrifié. Des cris stridents. La panique. Le feu. La mort.

Personne n'avait rien vu venir.

* * *

Verict ?

À bientôt (j'espère) pour l'avant dernier chapitre, du coup ! On y verra le passé de Pandore et comment elle en est arrivée là ! :D


End file.
